Timeline (manga)
This is an in-universe timeline of events from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions. 1580 B.C.–1314 B.C. * Treasures were placed in a tomb in Egypt, which are discovered centuries later by Professor Yoshimori. 1550 B.C.–1292 B.C. Atem was from the Eighteenth Dynasty of Egypt, which lasted from 1549/1550 B.C. to 1292 B.C. * Akhenamkhanen's coronation * Atem's birth. * Invasion of Akhenamkhanen's kingdom * Millennium Items creation * Kul Elna massacre * Akhenamkhanen's death * Atem's coronation * Priests, Atem and Bakura's palace ka battle * Priests' ka battle * Atem and Seto's mock ka battle * Mahado and Bakura's ka battle * Priests, Atem and Bakura's city ka battle * Inn massacre * Ka hunt * Akhenaden and Bakura's ka battle * Prisoners' ka battle * Kisara, Seto and the prisoners' ka battle * Priests, Atem and Bakura's Kul Elna ka battle * Zorc Necrophades' resurrection * Atem and Seto's ka battle * Zorc Necrophades' defeat * Atem's sealing in the Millennium Pendant 1960 * Room game 1973 * October 8, Maximillion J. Pegasus' birth. 1980 * June 4, Yugi Mutou's birth * October 25, Seto Kaiba's birth 1981 * January 25, Katsuya Jonouchi's birth 1988/1989 * Yugi Mutou's Millennium Puzzle acquisition 1990 * Cyndia's death occurs shortly after Pegasus' 17th birthday, which was October 8. Autumn 1996 – summer 1997 The falling leaves for the "Greed, Illusion of Avarice" Penalty Game, imply these events begin in Autumn. The Japan Daily News mentions 1996 as the year. * Atem's resurface as Dark Yugi * Money and Knife * Dice game * Sozoji's All Night Solo Live Show * Silence game * One finger BATTLE! * Paper Crash! * Griddle Ice Hockey * Domino High school festival * Dark Puzzle * Coin in sneaker * Dark Yugi and Seto Kaiba's school Duel * Landmine Search Network * Egypt Unearthed * Question of Truth * Labyrinth Treasure Hunt * Trial of the Mind to * Digital Pet battle * Hanasaki's vigils * Maze of Fire * [[Dark Yugi and Mokuba's pre Death-T Capsule Monster Chess game|Dark Yugi and Mokuba's pre Death-T Capsule Monster Chess game]] * [[Yugi and Street Fighter's Virtual VS games|Yugi and Street Fighter's Virtual VS games]] * Game of Death * Russian Roulette Dinner * Kaiba Land grand opening * Sugoroku Mutou and Seto Kaiba's Duel * Death-T * Death T-1: Stardust Shootout * Death T-2: Electric Chair Ride, bllood puzzle, deathmatch * Death T-3: Rhythm Rock * [[Death T-4|Death T-4: Virtual Capsule Monster Chess]] * [[Death T-5|Death T-5: Virtual Duel Monsters]] - Summer 1997 and Anzu, in the summer]] The climate suggest these events begin in summer. Anzu and Jonouchi also mention it being summer. The Yovega Fireboy mentions the year, 1997. * Achievement Test Bingo Game * Find the Keyring! * The Get the Million Game * Red Paint Lottery * [[Yugi and Jonouchi's Monster Fighter game|Yugi and Jonouchi's Monster Fighter game]] * [[Yugi and Nagumo's Monster Fighter game|Yugi and Nagumo's Monster Fighter game]] * [[Dark Yugi and Nagumo's Monster Fighter game|Dark Yugi and Nagumo's Monster Fighter game]] * "Time" Cards * Yugi and Imori's Dragon Cards game * Dark Yugi and Imori's Dragon Cards game Autumn 1997 – spring 1998 ]] The bare trees outside Bakura's apartment indicate summer has ended. * Super yo-yo * Dark Bakura and Karita's Shadow Game * [[Dark Bakura and Yugi's group's Monster World game|Dark Bakura and Yugi's group's Monster World game]] — — Spring 1998 – April 1998 The grown leaves on the Duelist Kingdom island suggest spring has begun. * Katsuya Jonouchi and Anzu Mazaki's Duel * Dinosaur Ryuzaki and Insector Haga's Duel (Japanese National Duel Monsters Championship) * Dark Yugi and Maximillion J. Pegasus' TV Duel * Pegasus' KaibaCorp takeover attempt * Journey to Duelist Kingdom * Duelist Kingdom * Mai Kujaku and Dinosaur Ryuzaki's Duel * Dark Yugi and Insector Haga's Duel * Katsuya Jonouchi and Mai Kujaku's Duel * Dark Yugi and Ryota Kajiki's Duel * Dark Yugi and Mokuba Kaiba's Duel * Dark Yugi and the Ventriloquist of the Dead's Duel * Katsuya Jonouchi and Dinosaur Ryuzaki's Duel * Mai and Yugi's group's campout * Mai Kujaku and the Player Killer of Darkness' Duel * Dark Yugi and the Player Killer of Darkness' Duel * Katsuya Jonouchi and Seto Kaiba's Duel * Katsuya Jonouchi and Ghost Kozuka's Duel * Dark Yugi, Jonouchi and the Meikyû Brothers' Duel * Labyrinth Coin * Dark Yugi and Seto Kaiba's Duelist Kingdom Duel * Seto Kaiba and Maximillion J. Pegasus' Duel * Dark Yugi and Mai Kujaku's Duel * Katsuya Jonouchi and Bandit Keith's Duel * Bandit Keith's death * Dark Yugi and Maximillion J. Pegasus' Duel * Maximillion J. Pegasus' death April 1998 – March 1999 A new Japanese school year begins. Japanese school years begin in April. A newspaper mentions an upcoming event occurring on August 23 and 25. * Dice in cup * Four Aces * [[Yugi and Ryuji's Dungeon Dice Monsters game|Yugi and Ryuji's Dungeon Dice Monsters game]] * Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi's hospital Duels * The Art of Egypt * Seto Kaiba and the Duel Machine's Duel * [[Super Dancer|Anzu Mazaki and Step Johnny's Super Dancer game]] * Katsuya Jonouchi and the Rare Hunter's Duel * Battle City * Dark Yugi and the Rare Hunter's Duel * Dinosaur Ryuzaki and Esper Roba's Duel * Katsuya Jonouchi and Esper Roba's Duel * Seto Kaiba and Koji Nagumo's Duel * Dark Yugi and Pandora's Duel * Katsuya Jonouchi and Insector Haga's Duel * Dark Yugi and the Doll's Duel * Dark Yugi, Seto Kaiba and the Rare Hunter Tag's Duel * Katsuya Jonouchi and Ryota Kajiki's Duel * Explosive Tag Team Match of Death * Yugi Mutou and Brainwashed Jonouchi's Duel * Dark Bakura and Ghost Kozuka's Duel * Dark Yugi and Dark Bakura's Duel * Katsuya Jonouchi and Rishid's Duel * Mai Kujaku and Dark Marik's Duel * Seto Kaiba and Ishizu Ishtar's Duel * Dark Bakura and Dark Marik's Duel * Battle City battle royal * Katsuya Jonouchi and Dark Marik's Duel * Dark Yugi and Seto Kaiba's Battle City Duel * Dark Yugi and Dark Marik's Duel * Dark Yugi and Katsuya Jonouchi's Duel * Shadow RPG * Mind's Labyrinth * Katsuya Jonouchi and Dark Bakura's Duel * Yugi Mutou and Dark Bakura's Duel * [[Yugi's group, Atem and Zorc Necrophades' ka battle (manga)|Yugi's group, Atem and Zorc Necrophades' ka battle]] * Ceremonial Battle * Seto Kaiba and Sera's Duel March 1999 and Yugi's ages mentioned as 18]] Japanese high school graduation takes place in March. Jonouchi was born in January and was 16 in summer 1997, meaning he was born in January 1981. His classmates Yugi and Kaiba were born in June and October, respectively, suggesting they were born in 1980. Yugi and Kaiba are 18 in March of these events,Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions suggesting the year is 1999. * Millennium Puzzle excavation * Aigami and Scud's conflict * Seto Kaiba and Virtual Dark Yugi's Duel * Duel Disk exhibition * Yugi Mutou and Aigami's Duel * Yugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba's Duel * Yugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba and Dark Diva's Duel References Category:Events